<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天意 by LMBF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655919">天意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMBF/pseuds/LMBF'>LMBF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 替身文学！！！</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMBF/pseuds/LMBF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>可以评论，不要挂我。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9066, all罗云熙, 双LEO - Relationship, 翻云覆宇 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>造第二十四只锡兵时，材料不够用了，所以最后的一位小锡兵只有一条腿。他对面的八音盒里有一只纸做的芭蕾舞女，从小锡兵的角度看，踮起脚的她也只有一条腿。锡兵无可救药地爱上了舞女。</p>
<p>眼见为虚的，李九在网上见过罗云，看起来冰冰冷冷，是个有点超凡脱俗的美人。但是，当他第一次真的见到罗云，他却眼含笑意，冲着正看着他愣神的自己，眨了下眼睛。李九忽然觉得自己可能以貌取人了。那一眨眼，就像是玉观音脱了袈裟，有着令他喉咙发紧的意味。后来他也得到了印证，罗云是很活泼的，可以说是浪荡。<br/>
横店一呆快六个月，昼夜颠倒地在角色和自我里跳跃，无疑是容易把人憋坏的。精神的迷茫，诉诸身体的鲜活，是个很容易想到，也在此时此刻容易解决的办法。所以当他赴约，站在罗云门前时，是先优先身体舒服，再大脑思考的。<br/>
他们事后，罗云给了他眉头上一个吻，说：“你的眉毛好浓啊。”然后就转身去浴室冲洗。他一个人躺在乱糟糟的床上，才能想，为什么，他俩会滚到了床上。<br/>
然后罗云的手机就响了，消息亮了起来，是他们的另一位男主：罗老师，我下班啦，洗香香等我。<br/>
李九零有点哑然，一方面是因为两位男主果然是这种关系，一方面是觉得罗老师看着瘦，但身体素质真好，一晚上的房事比要传宗接代的皇上都忙。<br/>
他懂事地爬起来穿衣服，罗云给他后背上抓了不少道子，但看起来很有经验的，是一点都不影响拍摄的那种。他敲敲浴室的门，想告别。<br/>
罗云却咣当地推开了门，喊道：”晚安。“<br/>
被热气蒸得有了些颜色的皮肤，松松软软地裹在一副瘦骨上，罗云那二两肉只挂在胸前和屁股上。</p>
<p>第二天，李九零看着眼前打闹的一对排名不分先后，完全找不到做小三的快感。剧组都在嗑纯爱，自己却进了高H同人本一路飙车。<br/>
但自从那天以后，两人更多是去羽毛球馆的淋浴间做。先打球，后做爱。到后来，也不打球了，主要是为了做。罗云喜欢穿短裤，大腿光溜溜的，顺着膝盖往上面摸，一只手就能包住一团软肉。然后是前面的小奶子，软塌塌的，上面有些牙印，看得出很整齐，不愧是爱牙护牙的美国人。李九零还是很识时务，非常有做小三的道德。从不会像正室这样肆无忌惮地在罗云的身体上作画，比起忍耐地颤抖，或者高潮时绷紧的脚背，他更喜欢的是，每次做完，罗云会抱他在怀里，温柔地摩挲他的眉毛。指尖从眉梢到眉尾，平息了男人高潮后的空虚愤怒。他抬头望去，甚至觉得望着自己眉毛的那双眼睛里，饱含着最真挚的爱意。<br/>
有一天下雨，他俩从羽毛球馆出来，遇到一只躲在车下的流浪狗。罗云怔了一下，伸出手去。然后自言自语般说：“我以前也有只狗的。”<br/>
那狗伸出舌头去舔罗云的指尖，李九零觉得脏，要拦他：“注意啊，这种流浪狗很危险的。”<br/>
罗云转过头看了看他，眼里有点冷漠，又转笑问他：“你喜不喜欢狗啊。”<br/>
“我更喜欢猫吧，小型犬也还行。”李九零掏出纸巾给他擦手。<br/>
似乎因为自己的动作，伞也拿歪了，罗云的脸沾了几滴雨，倒像是泪珠盈睫。罗云似乎想笑，但是只扯动了嘴角：“我的狗死了。我以前很喜欢狗的。”<br/>
他们喂了狗，一路无言。在电梯间分别时，住在更高层的罗云，在电梯里目送李九零离开。即使是李九零粗糙的神经，恍惚间也觉得罗云那目光里有些东西不同往日，深情的，疯狂的，怨憎的，不解的，令李九零胆战心惊的。他不禁猜测，难道罗云爱他，这种错觉像雪球般滚得越来越大。</p>
<p>但那天之后，罗云似乎有点疏远自己。李九零看他给陈飞擦药，被戳胸口，似乎有点疼，就拧了陈飞的脸蛋。陈飞很是受用，借机夸张得撒娇，凑头过去蹭罗云的脖颈，像一只大狗狗。李九零就想起了那晚的对话，罗云说他喜欢狗。<br/>
他心底有点酸涩，这当然是不好的。他很害怕这种酸涩会扩散，从心尖到全身的麻痹，让他不能潇洒。但是每晚闭上眼，都会浮现出罗云那双温柔的眼眸，那是一双神看了都会被烫到的眼眸，其间复杂的情绪都指向爱意。所以，他忍不住去看他，看他们。</p>
<p>然后是忽然有一天，他回去，发现房门前坐着罗云。他低垂着头，藏在膝盖之间，有些狼狈。他不想问为什么，他的欲望之火似乎很容易因为罗云的脆弱而重燃。<br/>
罗云抬起头，自下而上地仰视着李九零。他说：“我想你。”<br/>
李九零把他拉起来，抱进怀里。罗云那么小，好像会被自己的怀抱淹没。他亲吻他的额头，他的鼻尖，他亲吻他的嘴唇。罗云似乎想说什么，嘴唇颤抖着。<br/>
李九零直接开门，把罗云扔到床上。他扯掉自己的上衣，年轻的，紧致的皮肉，像一座沉重的牢笼把罗云围困。李九零亲吻着罗云的双唇，轻咬着他还不确定的舌头。他吻得罗云快要无法呼吸，才放开他。他看见，罗云疑惑的眼神，渐渐失焦模糊，一些泪花浸着他的瞳仁。罗云说，我爱你。<br/>
而李九零确定，他是在等这句话的。<br/>
那一夜，太过美好。李九零像是罗云的神，恩赐他，惩罚他，让他指头抓破床单，让他汗水粘满头发，让他伏在床上，连睫毛都累得动不了。那种被自己喜欢的人，所狂热热爱的快感，让李九零自满。仿佛这些日子，都是游戏，所有的，所谓的官配，所谓的般配，都可笑，都渺小，都不如他的眉毛。<br/>
罗云熙的身体，深深地陷在床中。仿佛白色莲花上的露珠。<br/>
李九零摁断陈飞播过来的电话，圈着罗云心满意足地睡去。</p>
<p>第二天一早，罗云却并不在他身边醒来，只有满屋的狼藉提示他昨晚并不是梦。<br/>
李九零有点疑惑地去到片场，却仿佛来到了陌生的地方。他不能理解，为什么罗云和陈飞还是照往常一样亲密打闹。罗云的脸上，看不出一丝昨晚的脆弱，尽是日常的事不关己的快乐。或许他看得太过认真，反而和陈飞对视一眼。更令他讶异的是，陈飞看着他，忽然笑了。嘲笑的。<br/>
他不知道为什么就想吸烟，陈飞默不作声地转到了他身边。他穿着很精致的一身戏服，笑眯眯伸出手来说：“给我一根？”<br/>
他们点燃烟，并排站着看屋檐，但似乎谁也不打算开口。<br/>
等到抽完了，陈飞才扭过头来说：“昨天很爽吗？都给他身上留印子了，下次不要哦。”<br/>
李九零来不及做出任何反应，就见陈飞弹飞烟头，叫了一声f^ck，走了。<br/>
李九零回想他最后看自己的眼神，不是嘲笑，不是愤怒，似乎是，似乎是他最想不通的，怜悯。</p>
<p>那天以后，罗云再也没来找过李九零。李九零的愤怒越积越深，他发现他完全不了解，不理解罗云。他所把持的体面，似乎马上要被自己烧断。所以当他故意去堵罗云时，罗云只是叹气，随后还是牵了李九零的手进自己屋。罗云给他系上了一条围巾，盖住他的眼睛和眉毛。然后就去扯李九零的裤子，他们接吻。李九零觉得这是某种情趣，但罗云却在尝试几次扶着他的进去时，忽然扯下来李九零的眼罩。<br/>
罗云似乎绝望地说：“我做不到。”<br/>
“九零，我做不到了。”<br/>
李九零攥住他的手腕，问：“为什么？”<br/>
他看到罗云撇了撇嘴：“我太恨他了。”<br/>
李九零皱紧了眉头：“他？陈飞？”<br/>
罗云摇摇头。<br/>
李九零不想放弃这个机会，接着追问：“他到底是谁？”<br/>
罗云低着头，两三滴泪水滴在床单上。<br/>
李九零心里是大雨将至前的，雷声轰鸣。他的耳朵里是刺耳的忙音，他忽然想起，好像有人跟他说：“你长得好像那个谁啊。”<br/>
“尤其是这眉毛。”<br/>
“谁啊？吴彦祖吗？”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈，就在嘴边，怎么想不起来了。”<br/>
“哦。”<br/>
“是那个谁。”</p>
<p>“吴石。”<br/>
罗云还是说出了口。</p>
<p>李九零不懂。那天的我爱你，不是说给他的。<br/>
那天罗云和吴石，就像发生在他俩生命中无数次的巧合一般，在诺大的横店，邂逅在火锅店。好巧不巧得是，当时火锅店的卫生间里，只有他们两人。<br/>
就像是最熟悉的陌生人，他们并肩对着水池洗手的时候，所有俩人默契地维持的关系，忽然就坍塌了。那份礼貌克制，那份装作的不在意和伤害，任水声再大也断裂得更刺耳。罗云所有的伪装都变成一种愤怒，几乎冲破他的面具。他知道自己浑身都在颤抖，唯一的安慰，是他们那份不必须的心有灵犀，让他知道吴石也并不好过。<br/>
他们在一个很小的空间里呆了十分钟，默不作声。当罗云终于要迈步走出去的时候。吴石说：“罗老师，真巧。”<br/>
罗云终于也恢复了微笑功能，他咧出一个最完美的弧度，说：“好久不见。”<br/>
可以笃定的是，在那个时空里，没有第三张笑得这么难看的笑脸了。<br/>
罗云喜欢狗狗，喜欢那种下雨天里不躲雨，还要活蹦乱跳的狗狗。因为他也是，喜欢雨的猫咪。精致的猫窝，美味的鱼罐头，都不如雨里的一瞬间。</p>
<p>罗云到最后，都没对自己说一声：李九零，对不起。<br/>
李九零看罗云和陈飞，照常在剧组打闹，好似一对蜜里调油的模范cp。<br/>
他骂了一句，该死的天意。</p>
<p>锡兵对舞女的爱，被天意成全，一阵风，他俩被吹到火里，融化成一颗小小的心，再也不分离。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>可以评论，不要挂我。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>